


Caught Me By Surprise

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Going Slow, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat learns she was Loki’s first and vows to take it slower and teach him a thing or two.  For his sake, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Me By Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolves_and_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_and_girls/gifts).



> For Jessy's birthday she wanted Nat teaching Loki how to please her, and thus this beauty was born. Hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for reading!

For all his years and all the experience he spoke of when it came to fighting and outwitting his opponents, Natasha couldn’t help but be amazed by how little Loki actually knew about pleasing women.  Not that he was bad at it, no.  He was certainly enthusiastic enough, and that made up for his lack of technique.  Every once and awhile he would surprise her, but honestly?  She wasn’t above taking matters into her own hands.  

They were relaxing one evening, an asinine comedy on the television neither of them were paying attention to, the windows thrown open to welcome in the inviting autumn air, when she asked him about his first.  He went silent, hands falling still where they’d been massaging her feet.  His teeth flashed to bite his lower lip, considering his words a longer than was strictly necessary, she thought.  Was it that bad of a story?  Her head whirled with the ones that Stark had found in a book on Norse myth, had cackled over and recited back to Thor, who’d then clocked him upside the head and told him that they were all made up.  

“Why do you care?”  Loki asked, not meeting her eyes.  What was it that he was so afraid of?  

“Just curious.”  She reached over to take his hand in hers, squeezed it comfortingly.  “I didn’t exactly have the best of life growing up, or my experiences.  So, I’m going to live vicariously through you,” she teased, leaning over to nip at his ear gently.  “C’mon, Loki.  Spill.”  

“I . . . well, Natasha, you--.”  He sighed and shook his head, and he didn’t have to say any more before it clicked.  Her eyes widened slightly and she did what she could not to let her mouth hang open.  Oh.  

“I was yours, wasn’t I?”  She asked before he could find the words.  

He nodded.  She felt her stomach burn with the knowledge, guilt near eating her alive.  No wonder he’d clung to her after that, and it wasn’t as though she minded--only that she wished, well.  She ought to have made it more special.  Her hand found his and threaded her fingers with his, pressing her lips to the back of his palm.  

“I wish I would’ve known,” she admitted.  “I’d have gone slower.”  She sighed quietly, her mind racing, before it finally hit her.  Perfect.  Alright.  

“Now, please don’t take this the wrong way, Loki,” Natasha said, straightening herself to look at him square in the face.  As if that helped.  She could see uncertainty flit over his face and she smoothed her hand over his face, smiling.  “But can I, well, can I show you how to please me?  For not having any prior experience you are doing really well,” she assured him, words quick and hands taking his.  The last thing they needed was him to have another midlife crisis, this time over sex.  He’d probably go on a hormone driven rampage through New York, and to be fair to herself Nat really wanted to be the one who showed him.  Taught him.  Her legs shifted as a familiar heat between them rose.  More than once she thought Loki could sense arousal, often having acted, or fled, depending on the situation (and really, his aversion to it at the beginning made much more sense now).  Then, as before, she swore he knew.  The heat rose in his face even as he schooled his features to remain calm.  

“You want to teach me?”  He repeated, though it came out as a question might while his curiosity getting the best of him as it was wont to do.  She was grateful for it, admittedly.  Nodding, she squeezed his hand once more and tugged him closer.  With her free hand she shucked off her shirt, tossing it to the side where her green bra soon followed.  His mouth dropped half an inch or so.  He’d not ever gotten a chance or time to appreciate her and her beauty.  Not until then, at least, and her lips twisted in an encouraging, flattered smile at the pure adoration on his face.  She moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing them so he could feel the weight of them in his palms, running his thumb over her nipples until they hardened and peaked beneath his touch and Nat let out a soft, breathless sight, goosebumps covering her flesh at the sensation.  

“Just like that,” she promised, shifting her legs together again, the sensation of them being so close at least giving her some of the blessed friction she was trying for.  She reached out with one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist and tugging him closer.  He’d been sitting on near the other side of the couch, and while she didn’t want to scare him off by moving him too quickly, a closer proximity was preferable.  It was difficult to be intimate from opposite ends.  He took the hint, scooting closer as he brought his lips to hers and she moaned as they met.  His own were incredibly soft, and this?  This he was good at, stealing her breath and making the heat rise to her cheeks as he tweaked one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, swallowing the moan as it left her mouth.  They shifted backwards so that Loki reclined slowly, Natasha following after him.  His movements started out skittish, nervous, lips barely leaving her throat once he had gotten up the courage to start branching out, but with her whispering encouragement in his ear, promising him it felt so good (and it did, honestly) and slowly rolling her hips against his, he dragged his lips and teeth over the junction of her throat and shoulders.  The noise that left her lips was greedy and gasping, lights flashing before her eyes as he cupped her breasts fully and massaged them, slowly bringing his lips to the tops of her breasts.  

“If you suck on them they feel even better,” she panted, jostling slowly on the couch so she could look down at him, catching his bright eyes as they stared nervously up at her.  “What you’re doing feels great, but use your tongue and--oh.  Like that.”  She squeezed her eyes shut, Loki’s mouth covering her left breast, tongue swirling around her nipple before sucking.  Hard.  She squeaked, the noise undignified and earning a soft laugh from him that made his mouth, and her skin by extension, vibrate, only intensifying the situation.  Again, she bucked her hips against his, and this time he rolled his own down to meet hers, his erection rubbing teasingly against her soaked panties, the friction pure torment.  She called on all the strength and patience she had in her being, forcibly sucking in deep gulps of breath that left her lungs in a rush as he moved on to her next breast.  His hands wandered down to her hips, pinning her down as he ground his hips into hers again and she blinked rapidly against the oncoming wave of pleasure that threatened to blind her.  

“Perfect, Loki--j-just perfect,” she stuttered, gasping for more breath as she anchored her legs around his waist, her heat pressed hard against his straining cock.  He moaned this time, the facade that he had all of this under control cracking until she wasn’t sure which of them would be the first to break.  

His teeth ran across the underside of her breasts at her prompting, one hand fisting the side of the couch, the other burying itself in his thick, black hair, slipping through his silk, slick curls and angling him just how she liked, cooing her praise when he licked a stripe down her ribs and nipped at the soft skin of her hips.  With little warning he had her flipped onto her back, knocking what short breath had been in her lungs out of it as she blinked back stars and watched him bring his teeth to the lace tops of her panties.  

“That’s very--very good,” she stammered, forcing herself to keep her eyes open as Loki held her gaze.  It became difficult to breathe, his stare so intense, as he slid the tops of her panties downwards and let them drop to the floor before he moved back upwards to the apex of her thighs.  

“Now,” Nat steeled herself as she widened her legs so he could fit between them, ridiculously nervous all of a sudden.  What the hell was going on with her?  “If you start with your tongue at the top, right here?”  She brought her hand between her legs and spread herself for him, rubbing her forefinger over her clit.  She was so turned on that she gasped at the slightest of touches, and he seemed ot get the idea, surging forward to lick a long stripe up her slit.  She shuddered, gasping and clawing at his hair, the pressure of it too much.  It was ripping her apart.  

“Not so rough!”  She cried, biting her bottom lip and calling on the pain to keep herself from falling to pieces.  He backed off, staring up at her in surprise.  “Gentle,” she managed to pant.  “It’s really sensitive Loki.  Really sensitive.  You can be greedy and rough with my breasts, but here?  Not near as much.  Try again?”  

He did, tentatively sticking his tongue out to roll the bundle of nerves around it, and true to her instruction he was far more gentle than before.  She whimpered and went boneless beneath him.  There.  That.  That was perfection.  As she told him so, she felt his fingers dig further into her thighs, knowing that this waiting had to be the most exquisite of tortures for him.  To hear, and feel her, and for her to be so close that he could literally taste her but not delve himself into her?  Well, he very much deserved a reward for how good he was being.  

She coaxed him to press two fingers into her, telling him how she liked to be scissored open while he ate her out, assuring him it was the best way to prepare her for just how big he was.  It wasn’t lip service, either, and after he’d pushed her over the top of her first orgasm, the pads of his fingers having pressed hard against her g-spot until she’d gone hoarse from shouting, she’d helped him strip himself fully and settled underneath him.  The head of his cock was bright red and flushed, leaking precome that dribbled down his considerable length and made Natasha salivate.  Wrapping her legs around his hips, she took him in hand and guided him slowly into her, gasping as he started to fill her.  It was perfect, her body accommodating his after having been warmed up, and even Loki had to still once he was fully seated inside of her, his eyes screwed up to keep from blowing so quickly.  See?  She’d told him it would be better for all parties involved.  

They started out slow, Natasha rolling her hips up against his.  “It feels so good like this, doesn’t it Loki?  Intimate.  Perfect.”  Yet it didn’t take long for them to push past that, to speed up.  His hands trapped her hips underneath him, fingertips digging into her skin as she begged him to hurry up, to angle his hips just so.  “Oh my god--yes-yes please please, Loki dammit please!”  In no time she’d dug her heels into his back, her back arching as his lips lowered to capture her breasts, sucking and nibbling at her hardened nipples as wave after wave of pleasure crashed around her, deafening her even as Loki followed soon after, her body milking him for all he was worth.  Exhausted and grinning like a mad man, he collapsed just to the side of her, kissing his way down her body in all the ways she’d taught him to.  

“I love you,” he gasped against her skin.  “Forever.  Until the universe fades away and everything is turned to dust and Ragnarok is upon us, I will love you.”  

She smiled and kissed the top of his head, wrapping an arm around him.  She couldn’t put it into words as eloquently as he, but as he hardened again, still buried within her, she took it upon herself to show him.  After all, it wasn’t just Loki that needed to know how her body best responded, and his own proved to be a treasure trove of knowledge she was eager to learn.  

 

 


End file.
